Twins at the Hip (A Vampire Knight Fanfiction)
by sszabo19
Summary: Ui Cross is the adopted sister of Yuki Cross. Found on a bench, stranded and covered in blood Ui is found by Kaien. Taking her in to be his own, follow Ui through out the entire Vampire Knight series as the drama continues to rise.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"The beginning of the end"

,,,  
Hello! My name is Sydney and this is my very first Vampire Knight Fanficition. Actually now that I think about it, it's also my very first fanfiction ever! I've been a big fan of Vampire Knight since I was 12 years old and i still am today!~ Sorry if anything i write down is incorrect. Ahhh anyways, i really hope that the first part does well! I've been slaving away to make the other chapters as well. This first part might be a little short but as I continue to make more chapters they should get longer.

Im so excited really! Feedback is loved and I hope that you enjoy the first chapter!

I don't own Vampire Knight, just Ui. Also the plot line isn't mine. Only certain parts. (Obviously)

On another note: Do you guys like Bucky Barnes for the Avengers? Cus I thinks he's precious. ?( ? )? What do you think about him? To kawaii to be or what?

-When Yuki was five-

On the day Kaname found Yuki. Another little girl was found by Kaien Cross. Her short curly black hair was drenched in a dripping red liquid and bruises showed on her face and arms. She sat stranded on a bench covered in snow. Abandoned.

Horrified that a little girl could be treated like dirt, he adopted her as his own daughter. Not knowing what to name her he asked her. At the time, Ui only knew one word. Ui. She had heard a lady with a long coat and call her daughter Ui as they walked by her bench. Ignoring her like a street rat.

When Kaname arrived at Kaiens with two girls would never let go of each others hands, making them seem like actual sisters. They spoke in whispers only to each other and bathed and came closer to one another. They were both blissfully unaware of the horrors that had happened to them.

One day, Ui fainted. The doctors told kaien that Ui had a heart disorder. Something in Ui's past had been so tramatic that it had caused a heart defect. But Kaien never did find out what had happened to his new child. He had some new vampires and a pureblood to deal with.

-present-

Ui ( ) was looking down at her half eaten eggs on her plate. Her mind drifting as she thought about random things. Her sister, Yuki, stared at her worried from across the Oak wooden table in the Kitchen.

Ui was known well for her weak heart (born with it). If someone was to excite her or make her have heavy emotions, she would have a hard time breathing. So whenever poor Ui seemed to drift off, Yuki gets worried.

Yuki sighed. It seemed like Ui wasn't going to move for a while. Yuki looked at the plain wooden clock on the wall. They had a(n) hour before they really had to get moving.

With the seemingly endless amount of time, and silenced house, Yuki took a long hard look at the delicate female sibling across the table.

Ui has Chin length Midnight black hair, always pulled back into two curly buns on the top of her head. She has two blood Red ribbons pinned to them, holding them in place.

She has pale Red eyes and VERY white skin. While Yuki has large brown eyes with a little speck of red in each. With shoulder length dark brown hair with light red hue highlights,

Yuki also has a darker white skin color. Ui is known as the 'gentle' 'kind' and 'caring' type of girl. While Yuki is known to be 'cheerful' 'comedic' and 'na ve' type of girl.

Around Cross Academy many people like ui, and was nicknamed 'the White Rose' for her gentle appearance. Ui is often seen around the campus with yuki at her right arm (also with Yori(yuki's and ui's good friend)), and Zero(ui's first love, also ui's and yuki's childhood friend) at her left arm.

Yuki was given the nickname 'the Red Rose' for being cheerful.

Yuki sighed. Her sister Ui was popular alright, but she didn't seem to notice. Annoyed she promptly stood up from the table, knocking the chair to the ground.

Ui snapped out of her daze, and fell quickly from her chair in surprise. Her butt hitting the ground rather hard.

"O-owie" Ui muttered with one eye closed in pain. Yuki rushed over to ui, gripping her left arm and giving it a slight tug up, forcing her fallen sister to her feet.

"Ui! Are you okay! I didn't mean to surprise you that much! I just wanted you to stop drifting!" Yuki rambled. Ui giggled, finally standing up. "I'm fine Yuki. Just a little sore." She told the panicked Yuki. Yuki breathed out in relief.

So? How was it? Thank you for reading! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Don't be late!"

I don't own Vampire Knight, just Ui.

After Ui fell, Yuki and Ui talked until a certain silver haired boy grumpily walked into the kitchen. Yuki heard Zero stumbling into the kitchen area and smiled.

"Good morning Zero! Did you want some eggs? Ui had some this morning, but I made to much." Zero nodded before pulling out one of the kitchen chairs and slumping down into it.

His head laid down on the table. Ui sat in the chair across from Zero, and smiled at him as he shifted to his chin too look at her.

"Good morning Zero. Did we wake you up?" Ui asked. Zero nodded.

"It might have been Yuki just crashing around like an elephant though." Zero said smirking. (they had stayed at the headmasters house after having a party for the coming of a new semester).

Yuki hissed and threw the wooden spoon she was holding at him. Hitting him right on his forehead. Zero chuckled slightly irritated and rubbed his forehead.

Ui sighed and rested her head on the table like Zero. Yuki came back with a plate of scrambled eggs and placed it in front of Zero (who devoured it all in a matter of seconds).

Yuki sat in the chair next to Zero and rested her head in her hand. The kitchen was silent except for the constant tick of the clock and the scraping of Zeros fork.

Of course their peace was thrown out the window as headmaster Cross walked into the kitchen and noticed the tired aura.

"Hm, well this won't do!

If I didn't know any better i'd say I adopted vampires instead if my loving human family." Headmaster cross's eyes glinted teasingly. Zero stopped eating and glared hostilely at the headmaster.

"I'm not apart if your family. Don't put me in the same category as them two idiots." Yuki hissed again and lashed out Zero, but Ui held Yuki back.

"Please Yuki. If we don't leave now we will be late to class!" Ui said to Yuki. Yuki stopped thrashing about and straightened up her uniform.

"Right! Lets go Ui!" Yuki stuck her tongue out at Zero and grabbed Ui's hand, dragging a helpless Ui behind her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"The Night class"

I do not own vampire knight.

-twilight, in front of the moon dormitory-

After classes we had to rush over to the moon dorm gates. Rabid fangirls crowded near the gates.

But we somehow managed to get them in some sense of order. The day class girls and a few day class boys waited impatiently, while a few just talked among themselves.

"Hurry up and come out." One short haired girl said. Her eyes wide and sparkling, as a faint blush dusted her cheeks. Yuki shoved and pushed the day class back but to no avail.

"All right everyone. Step back!" Yuki shouted. " it's past curfew for everyone in the day class, so please go back to you dorm." Ui said. Her voice was carried away threw all the ruckus. Yuki yelped.

"Hey, don't push!" She yelled starting to get angry. But the day class just seemed to shove more at that comment.

"Get out of the way, disciplinary committee!" A few shouted. A few more day class, starting to get brave,

chimed in.

"Boo! Let us through!" It was like this every evening when the night class leave their dorm to attend classes.

-KLINK-

The gates slowly opened up.

"Kyaah! Look!" Some day class girls squealed out. The gates opened wider and a group of extremely beautiful people walked out. One blond haired blue eyed pretty boy in particular made a bigger entrance then needed.

"Good morning girls! You're all so lively and cute today" he said to no one in particular.

"Morning?" Yuki and Ui questioned. But the day class didn't seem to notice. Suddenly they day class girls burst threw Yuki. She went flying to the ground, but was able to catch herself. The day class rushed by as Ui tried her hardest to stop them. Giving up Ui turned back around to Yuki, and knelt down next to her.

"Yuki. Are you all right?" Ui asked concerned. But Yuki only grunted in reply. Ui chuckled. Then the 'Kyaahs' seemed to die down, and Ui saw a pair of clean white shoes in front of them.

"Ah! Kaname! Good evening!" Ui said while looking up at the handsome night class boy. He smiled lightly at Ui.

"Good evening Ui." Kaname replied, crouching down on one knee in front of Yuki.

"Are you all right Yuki?" He asked with a blank face. Yuki's head jolted up in surprise, she didn't notice that he was there before.

"Thank you for doing this everyday." He continued.

"Kaname!" Yuki said. Ui sighed and slapped her forehead. Yuki always seems to get flustered around Kaname. Like take right now for example. Her cheeks sported a healthy crimson red glow.

Yuki jumped to her feet quickly, leaving kaname and Ui on the ground still.

"I'm fine! Thank you very much!" Yuki shouted to him. Ui sighed again and stood up next to Yuki, Yuki scratched her head clearly embarrassed from her sudden out burst at Kaname.

"Thank you for being concerned about my sister, Yuki, Kaname" Ui bowed slightly. Kaname turned back to Yuki, still knelt on the ground. He chuckled lightly.

"You always speak so formally to me" then he added almost teasingly "it makes me feel a little lonely..." then he looked at Ui.

"It seems the both of you speak formally when i'm around..." kaname said to Ui. Yuki frantically sweat.

"Um...well...because..."Yuki stuttered.

"Oh kaname! It's nothing like that!" Ui said. Kaname stood up.

"You saved my life, Kaname!" Yuki finally said. Ui looked at Yuki. Yuki had told Ui many times before of how Kaname had saved her from a bad vampire. So when Yuki said that, it wasn't much of a surprise.

Kaname is the person who saved Yuki. He is also the president of the night class and moon dormitory.

Kaname smiled and looked down at Yuki.

"Don't worry about that. Both of you. It was a long time ago." Kaname said. Kaname put his hands on Yuki and Ui's head, resting atop their hair. Suddenly kaname's hand was ripped from their heads.

Kaname looked slightly surprised. Zero pulled the two girls back against his chest, shielding them. Then he threw a chilly glare at Kaname, before flicking kanames hands away in disgust.

"You're scary..." Kaname said walking away "Mr. Disciplinary committee.". Zero continued to glare at Kaname as he walked to his classes with the rest of the night class. Yuki watched as two day class girls ran over to Kaname. They were both extremely cute themselves.

"K...Kuran!" She said to kaname while holding a red Rose with a pretty ribbon tied around it.

"Um...please accept this!" She held out the rose blushing. Kaname smiled at her.

"Thank you." He said taking the rose. Ui looked curious. The smile plastered on his face didn't reach all the way to his eyes. The girls squealed and ran away back to a group of day class girls.

"You did it!" One said to the girl who had given the rose. Yuki looked jealously at the Kaname, her hair was sticking up slightly in some places. Zero tsked.

"Wether you like him or not is no business of mine...but you DO understand right?" He asked Yuki.

"Shut up." Yuki replied still blushing. "

I understand...that they're different from us."

Because you see, the night class is not just a group of extremely beautiful looking students. There is a secret that the day class does not know. The night class consists entirely of Vampire. Me and my sister Yuki, and of course Zero, are members of the disciplinary committee to hide our real purpose. We are the guardians of the school. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"The Patrol"

I do not own vampire knight, just Ui.

Chapter 4

-at the headmasters office-

"I don't get it" zero yelled to headmaster cross "is our role guarding celebrities as they come out of their dorm...headmaster?!" Ui sighed.

Zero did the same same thing every evening and anyways 'he's always kinda angry...' Yuki and Ui both thought.

"You have such a hard time, evening after evening" headmaster replied sipping some o his green tea. Headmaster cross cuddled more into his blanket.

"If you understand how hard the job is, put more students on the disciplinary committee, Yuki is useless and Ui is always off in La-la land." Zero shouted continuing his rant. Ui sighed.

"I don't want to hear that from the guy who's always late or bails at twilight!" Yuki shouted back, getting pissed.

"Not possible" headmaster stated "guardians are crucial so that the day class and the night class can co-exist. I can only allow you three to do the job."

Headmaster cross sighed "well...there's a lot of chores, you have to stay up all night, people hate you, there's no reward...it's something no one wants to do..." cross started daydreaming.

"But...if I let my adorable son and beloved daughters do it, i don't have to grieve over it." Headmaster finished. Zero slammed the desk in front of the headmaster, breaking it in half.

"True you've taken care of me!" Zero angrily growled at headmaster cross. "But I don't recall having become your adopted son!"

"Kiryu," headmaster pouted "you're too concerned with details. Don't worry so much." Yuki sighed.

"Yuki and Ui, you two really are headmaster cross's adopted daughters, so say something." Zero stated to the two girls.

"But..." Yuki started. "Um..."

"...I think the night class is doing fairly well with the day class." Ui stated, finishing Yuki's train of thought.

"I'm happy too help. I think Yuki would say the same..."Ui smiled up at Zero and Yuki.

"What a good child!" Headmaster cross yelled "Father is really happy! You two are the only people who understand stand! humans and vampires-a war that has been continuing in darkness of history since ancient times! I want the young vampires, with their natural intelligence and unfettered hearts, to become a bridge between the two species!"

Headmaster cross continued to ramble on "I'm educating them for that purpose ! That is why I created the night class!" Screamed headmaster cross as he finished.

Zero sighed and turned to leave.

"I'm going on patrol. Yuki. Ui. I'll leave the rest up to you."

-KA-CHAK-

The doors closed behind the dancing headmaster and the two tried girls.

"Well...I understand what Zero is saying." Headmaster had stopped dancing around the room and seated himself back in his chair.

"There are vampire who attack humans. If people find out the night class, it would cause an uproar..." headmaster looked down and sigh softly, pulling his scarf slightly. Ui jumped back as Yuki slammed her hands into the desk where Zero had hit.

"Kaname is different!" Yuki stated "there are righteous vampires like him, so it is possible! Pacifism!"

"Yuki..." headmaster sighed out. Yuki ran too the window.

"Things will be okay, headmaster! Leave it up to us, the guardians!" Yuki said.

"Yes, yes." Headmaster said touched.

"I'll be on patrol!" Yuki said before jumping out the window. Ui looked shocked and ran to the window.

"Wait for me!" Ui yelled out to Yuki before running put of the room to catch up too Yuki. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"First Blood"

"Cross!...Cross!" the teacher yelled out to yuki, who lay sleeping on the desk. Her arms folded under her head, and a dreamy look crossed her face.

"oh well..all right, Kiryu!" Ui looked over at Zero. He was sound asleep as well.

"Teacher" a blond day class student raised his hand "Kiryu is asleep too." The teacher growled under his breath.

"Those two are always asleep. Why on earth are they always so tired?" the teacher fumed.

"Supplementary classes for you two!"

Ui raised her hand.

"S-sir, if I may. Zero, Yuki, and I are always out all night. I-it really isn't their fault that they are so tired.."Ii stammered nervously.

The teacher glared at Ui.

"It is not my problem that they stay up so late! Do you wish to join them miss Ui?" the teacher challenged.

"n-no, sorry." Ui sunk back into her seat. At least she tried.

This happened almost everyday. Well Ui really couldn't blame the teacher. Not even the day class teachers know the secret of the night class. They could never understand.

-After class-

YAWN.

Yuki groaned and stretched her arm above her head.

"Supplementary classes again?Aww." Yuki whined and slouched back onto the desk. Ui grinned.

"I tried talking reason with the teacher, but he wouldn't listen." Ui tried conforting yuki.

Yuki looked over at Ui.

"Uii-"yuki stretched Ui's name "you need to stand up for yourself! Don't let the grumpy teacher push you around!"

"What a hard life you two have. Everyday you two return to the dorm in the early morning. Yuki and Zero always take naps during the day." Yori stood up and put away her notes " you two are like vampire's." Yori teased.

Yuki over reacted and bolted up from her seat.

"W-what!" Yuki howled "D-do you believe in vampires?" Yuki stuttered

Yori chuckled.

"of course not. I was only joking.."Yori calmly stated.

"oh, right." Yuki breathed out in relief. Ui could practically hear Zero rolling his eyes. Smooth Yuki. Real smooth.

"Yori! Ui! Let's take supplementary classes together next time. It's no fun taking it with just that guy." Yuki stared at Zero then looked hopefully back at the two girls.

"No way." Yori denied "You'll be fine. The only people that I know to get along with Zero, is you and Ui. "

"It's not fine." Yuki cried out. "Zero cares too much about little details and he's a rude hothead!" Yuki huffed out the added "He's a guy of small caliber."

Ui and yori both took a step back as Zero glared at Yuki.

"Yuki...I can hear you." Zero stated irritated. Yuki stuck her tongue out at Zero.

"I'm saying it so you can hear it!" Yuki teased

"Now, now Yuki let's not rile him up." Ui warned

"Zero is a little scary. He always seems on edge." Yori whispered in Ui's ear. Ui smiled.

"He's really not all that bad. Just grumpy because Yuki is teasing him." Ui whispered back

"hm. well whatever the reason, let's get going. I'd rather not be here when he blows up in Yuki's face." Yori took Ui's freehand and dragged her to the door.

"Hey Ui! Wait Yori! You guy!" Yuki looked hopelessly at the two retreating figures.

-With the Night Class-

The night class students sat in their seats with moon's light dripped threw the tall windows sending their shadow across the wood floor. The teacher in front of the class was droning on about their latest accomplishment.

"The effectiveness of the blood tablets developed by our night class have been verified all over the world." the teacher proudly spoke "you students are the pride of our school and the night clan."

"Well it wasn't much" ruka muttered.

Ichijou nodded "It was just a group study."

"This environment, where we can co-exist with humans gave us crucial insight for it's development...right Kaname-sama?"Ruka said. Kaname lightly chuckled and flipped to the next page in his book.

"You're right." Kaname agreed. "I appreciate that the headmaster allows us to study here."

-With Yuki, Zero, and Ui-

Yuki looked threw the window at the night class. Kaname's silhouette stood out from the rest in her eyes.

"So how's he doing tonight..your hero Kaname?" Zero's voice broke the silence. Yuki's eyes widened.

"W-well, I wasn't looking at Kaname!" Yuki quickly lied "yes, yes. Everyone in the night class is behaving well tonight! And there are no day class students out!" Ui put a hand over her mouth, sucking in a loud laugh. Yuki pretended to scope the grounds below them.

"A quiet and peaceful night! There are no problems with school discipline!" Yuki called out to Zero.

Zero frowned.

"The headmaster...he talks about the night class like they're good vampires who support his pacifism. But I don't trust them. I won't let my guard down." Zero spit out. Ui looked saddly at Zero then slouched down on the floor.

"If you believe that then why do you cooperate without saying anything?" Yuki mumbled. Ui flinched, she already knew the answer.

"I told you." Zero look intensely at Yuki "I'm cooperating so I can find the most effective way to kill those beasts in human form." Zero's bangs hid his eyes as he look at the ground.

"I'll patrol inside."Zero turned around and left.

Ui sighed internally. You haven't changed Zero. Even if it has been four years since Zero has been brought here. Ui remembered the day she had met headmaster had unexpectedly left after a phone call. When he had returned he had brought back another person. A small boy wrapped in a overly large white coat.

"He's Zero Kiryu. I'll be taking care of him from now on." The headmaster had stated.

"W-what happened father?" Ui spurted out noticing the blood on the side of Zero's cheek.

"Ui..his family was killed by a bad vampire.." the headmaster said grimly

Ui's eye's saddened. Looking over at Yuki. She saw that Yuki had the same expression. I could see the hatred in his eyes. I know that not all vampires are pacifists..

Ai snapped back to reality and looked over her shoulder, and saw yuki noticing as well.

"Those girl's are from the day class.." Yuki said irradiated. Ui tried listening to the two girls.

"Can you walk?" one long hair girl asked another short haired girl.

"Y-yeah barely. It hurts though." Ui looked back over at Yuki only to find her jumping off the ledge.

Ui shot up and looked over the edge.

"Ah! Yuki! Stop jumping off things! I'll be right there! I can get Zero." Ui called over her shoulder as she ran towards the door.

-With Yuki-

Yuki jumped off the building and grabbed a large tree branch, wincing when she felt her skin tear.

"You there! Give me your names and class number!" Yuki called out to the girl's as she landed on the grass below.

"Leaving the dorm at night is prohibited in the school rules!" Yuki fumed and flashed them her badge "It's dangerous out here. Go back to your dorm quickly!" the girls glared at her and one spoke up.

"We just came to take pictures of the night class. A few minutes shouldn't matter." the long haired on said spitefully. Yuki saw the girls hand clutch bloody rag tightly.

"You're bleeding?" Yuki ran into action. She helped pick up the girls and started guiding the back to the girls dorm.

"Not good...Hurry! Get back to the dorm!" Yuki cried out. The girls looked frazzled at her.

"huh?" one questioned.

"hurry!-"Yuki stopped mid sentence. She sensed another person coming. Whipping around she flicked out Artemis. Artemis snapped out and Yuki struck at the coming people.

"Who's there!" Yuki shouted out. Suddenly a hand gripped Artemis. A crackle erupted around the white and a black smoke smoked off.

"Scary, the headmaster has trained you well." Akatsuki smiled out. Hanabusa stood behind him. The girls behind Yuki squealed loudly.

"Oh wow! The night class Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aido!" They cheered out.

Akatsuki let go of Artemis.

"Oh dear! We only came to look because we smelt blood...how mean Yuki." Hanabusa smirked out. He closed his eyes, taking in the scent.

"We just happened to drop by...ah..such a nice smell..oh..it's your blood." Hanabusa's eye's glowed crimson and focused on Yuki.

-With Ui-

Ui had run down each and every hallways in a panting mess looking for Zero, before finally spotting him near the forest path. Ui sighed out in relief and jogged over to him.

"Zero!" Ui held onto Zeros arm tightly "i'm so glad I finally found you! I looked everywhere!" Ui panted and clutched her chest with her free hand.

Zero looked surprised down at Ui.

"Be careful Ui, your to weak to be running anywhere." Zero said concerned "What did you need me for?" Zero questioned

Ui's eyes widened.

"Oh yes! Me and Yuki saw two day class girls out late near the night class!" Ui recalled.

"And this is something Yuki can't take care of?" he asked confused.

"I noticed one of the girls was hurt!" Ui said.

Zero suddenly sniffed the air. His eyes narrowed and he ran off in the direction where Yuki was.

"Not you to Zero! Why is everyone always in such a hurry!" Ui cried out as she ran after Zero.

When they got there, Hanabusa was clutching Yuki tightly and blood ran down his mouth. Ui ran over and pulled Yuki away from Hanabusa and held her protectivly. Zero glanced darkly at Hanabusa and whipped out his gun. Pointing it at Hanabusa's temple .

"Filthy vampire! Drinking blood on campus is strictly forbidden!" Zero unlocked the safety on his gun "did you lode your mind drunk on the scent of blood vampire?" Yuki pulled away from Ui.

"zero, no!" she yelled at him. Hanabusa looked at Zero and grinned.

"eh? But i've already tasted her." Hanabusa wiped his mouth. Zero pulled the trigger and a shot rang out in their ears. Ui closed her eyes and put her hands over them.

"Stupid! Why did you shoot!" Yuki yelled. Ui opened her eyes. It seemed Yuki had moved Zero's arms at the last second.

"That scared me!" Hanabusa admitted. zero glared at him. Akatsuki glanced up at the tree where the pulled had been directed. A shine was fading away from the spot.

"Would you put that away..you 'bloody rose' gun? It's a great threat to us." Zero glared at Kaname as he spoke.

"As you know. I will take care of this fool and wait for the headmaster's instructions." Kaname grabbed the back of Hanabusa's collar. "Is that acceptable Kiryu?" Kaname asked.

Yuki looked nervoulsy at Zero. HIs glance sent chills down her back.

"Zero." Yuki said quietly

"Take him away, Kuran." Zero spat then put his gun back inside his jacket.

"Kain" Kaname addressed Akatsuki. Akatsuki looked around dumbly then pointed to himself.

"Me?" He asked

"Why didn't you stop Aido? You're also to blame." Kaname claimed

"Ui..what should be done about the memories of the two who've fainted? You'll take care of it?" Kaname questioned. Ui looked over at Kaname and gave him a smile.

"Of course." Ui assured

"Alrigh then..I ask you to take care of the rest. I'm sorry we scared you two." Kaname apologized.

"Oh! I was just bitten a little..i'm fine!" Yuki said. Kaname smiled at them then turned around and brought Hanabusa and Akatsuki back to the Moon dorms.

Ui patted some dirt off her skirt then went over to the slumped over girls. Poor things.

"Huh?What?!" Yuki exclaimed. Zero had grabbed Yuki's bitten hand and taken off his tie before wrapping it around to mark.

"Zero.." Yuki looked confused at Zero as he turned around.

"Were leaving. You two grab those two quickly." he announced.

Ui looked sadly at the ground. Four years ago, since his family was killed by a vampire...Zero has something in his heart that he won't let anyone see.

"The smell of blood is all over here. I feel sick. That they are attached to this smell, is proof that they are beasts.

-The next morning-

Ui pulled on her black shirt. Yesterday really had wiped the energy out of her. As soon she got to her dorm room, she fell asleep on her bed clothes and all. Yuki turned on the hair dryer. Ui knew exactly what Yuk was thinking.

Zero...he talks to us now, a lot more than when we first met. Ui's head snapped up in surprise as Zero walked in.

"Why'd you come in!" Yuki screeched at him.

"If you have complaints, say it to the dorm bathroom that's closed in the early morning!" Zero yelled back. Ui giggled and jumped on zero's back.

"Good morning Zero!" Ui sang out. Zero's face softened as he looked at Ui then took her off his back and started taking off his shirt.

"it's your fault. You guys are too slow." he tusked. Yuki grabbed Ui and covered Ui's eyes.  
BLL "Don't start boldly taking off your clothes in front of girls!" Yuki yelled. Zero chuckled then walked over to Yuki and sniffed her hair.

"The smell of blood is gone." He said

"Shut up. My hand stopped bleeding." Yuki turned back towards the mirror and handed Ui the hair dryer.

"But if vampires were actually like they're portrayed in legend, i could have turned into one from being bitten." Yuki stated jokingly. Ui turned the hair Dyer on low, making her wet hair lightly blow away from her neck.

"You were almost attacked by a rogue vampire ten years ago. I wonder if your blood is that delicious..or maybe your just unluck!." Ui teased. Yuki giggled and lightly punched Ui's arm.

"How would I know?" Zero questioned. Yuki sighed.

"Yeah, who know." Yuki muttered.

Zero looked at Ui's neck as the hair dryer blew around it.

"Oh! But i'll be careful!" Yuki grinned happily "I'm one of Cross Academy's guardians! It'd be a disgrace if vampires drink my blood more than once." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

" The Chocoate Rose"

,,,,,,  
I do not own the story plot or Vampire Knight! Just Ui!  
-

-Night class dorms-

"Ten days' suspension." Kaname plainly told Aido as he dried off his wet hair.

"mmm. Yuki's blood was worth it." Aido hummed "I wonder if blood tablets aren't enough for me. I couldn't resist her blood and I just-" kaname swiftly walked over to Aido and slapped him.

'Just?" Kaname hissed Aido pouted and looked down. "Sorry." he apolgized

-Aido's room-

The day class students classrooms hummed with excitment as the every impending 's day had finally arrived. Although it was mostly just the day class girls that where excited. The male population had decied this as a day of hatred against the night class for stealing their girls. It was the same every single year.

"hurry up!"

"hold the ribbon.."

"who are you giving that to?"

"What? You know who!"

"Kyah. Kyah."

"Unngh I was just about to fall asleep." Aido complained

But it didn't seem like the day class girls would stop their

Kyahing. Aido shifted into a sitting position.

"It's so noisy outside...it must be the day class girls. What is it?" Aido questioned before shielding his eyes from the curtains being moved. Aido hissed.

"Akatusuki! It's too bright!" Aido hissed from under his bed covers.

"Yeah...the day class girls are all excited." Akatsuki bluntly said "oh...i know what it is. Today is-"

"WHAT?!" Aido asked getting pissed

"..the day girls give chocolate to guys they like to proclaim their love... 's day." Akatusuki

chuckled.

-Day class-

A large group of day class girls had gathered around the night class gates and at the center of it was Yuki and Ui.

"It's morning but they're already waiting for the night class?!" Yuki questioned in disbelief. Ui sighed.

"It's amazing how much energy they have. I have a hard time waking up in the morning." Ui yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Yuki nearly cried out in frustration.

"Ui! Help hoist me up onto the Wall!" Yuki instruted Ui. Ui gave Yuki a questioning look but complied. Yuki gripped the edge of the wall then pulled herself and Ui to the top. Ui sat down on the edge and watched the day class girls when a loud TWEET! Came from next to her. Yuki had pullen out

her whistle.

"Everyboy in the day class has classes now. Please go back to your classrooms!" Yuki shouted to the girls. One girl with braids ignored Yuki's plee and had her friend help hoist her up to the wall.

"I'm going to offer my chocolate!" She cried out

"Hey, you there! Don't climb the walls!" Yuki shouted. Ui stood up. "Everyone please i'm begging you!

You have later to hand out your chocolate!" Ui said starting to get worried.

Suddenly the girl wobbled off from the wall and fell backwards and off her friends shoulders.

"Watch out!" Yuki and Ui panicked

Zero pushed threw the startled girls and caught the girl before she landed on the concrete.

"Um..thank you Kiryu." She stuttered out as Zero set her down.

"Good job Zero!" Yuki cheered. Ui let out a sigh of relief and the two girls shimmied down from the top of the wall. Zero turned and faced the girl he had saved.

"Let me tell you something..." He hissed girl back away frightened.

"The night class never leaves the Moon dorm during the day. If you have something you want to give them, come back at twilight when they come out to attend classes." Zero glared at the day class girls.

"If you make to much of a fuss this event, held only once a

year, may be canceled.

"Your mean, Kiryu!"

"Don't glare at us!" The day class students shuffled back to their classes.

Yuki and Ui made their way out of the departing group of day class girls and went over to Zero. Yuki patted his shoulder and sighed as Ui giggled.

"You don't have to say something that makes you the enemy of all the girls on 's day." Yuki told Zero.

"You won't even get a friendship chocolate." Ui pitched in. Zero turned his glare to Yuki and Ui.

"Then what do you want me to do?" Zero said. Yuki and Ui gave Zero a questioning look.

"Our role is to make sure the day class doesn't find out the truth about the night class." Zero answered

"Yeah. We've got to be on our guard tonight." Yuki said.

-The headmaster's office-

Zero, Yuki, and I , the members of the Disciplinary Committee are, are actually guardians of the school. We protect the secret of the Night class!

"Something may happen tonight that will reveal the night class's secret. Please be on your guard more than usual school guardians!" the headmaster said to Zero, Yuki and Ui.

"Yes headmaster!" Yuki said raising her hand Ui shook her head not really paying what her father had

said. Zero sighed.

"You could just cancel the event.." he mumbled

"If I do that Kiryu, there will be a riot. It's an event to let off steam. It's because out vampire boys are all so beautiful and excellent. Well..if they're out allies, then they're a grat reasource to us." the headmaster said pushing away Zero's comment. A angry aura surronded Zero as he clawed at the headmasters desk.

"DON'T FLATTER THEM IN FRONT OF ME! That's what Zero is thinking" Yuki whispered to the the headmaster.

The headmaster lookd away.

"yes..well...since ancient times, vampires have been the enemies of humans..but there are vampires who want to peacefully co-exist." the headmaster said looking out the window "I'm proud that i can educate the children of such vampires. That way, the children can become the bridgebetween vampires and humans." the heaadmaster directed his speech toward Zero "Kiryu...I want you to understand my

philosophy..maybe not now, but eventually." the headmaster finished and looked back at the three.

"That's impossible unless my past disappers." Zero quietly said looking at the floor.

"Because they're beast in human form who drink the blood from living humans?" the headmaster questioned. Yuki looked at Ui who was looking worried between her father and Zero. Yuki tried stepping in to stop the headmasters and Zero's arguement. "umm..here, headma-father! I have a 's day gift for you!" Yuki sat on the headmasters desk to block his view of Zero and held out a stack of

folded paper. Ui smiled and walted over to where her father was as well. She held out a small tin that held a small, chocolate cake shaped like a heart. It had been put safely her clutch school bag along with Yuki's and Zeros.

"For you father!"

Ui softly said. The headmaster froze where he stood and stared at Yuki and Ui. Yuki turned around and tossed Zero a small piece of paper, then gave Ui her's as well. Then Ui handed everyone else their small cakes. The headmaster grinned hugely and swung around with Yuki and Ui's gifts in

hand.

"It's 20 tickets for Yuki's shoulder massage and Ui's chocolate cake!" headmaster sung in happiness. Zero's face went blank.

"Good for one errand and chocolate cake.." Zero said to himself. "You two been giving us the same things since grade school. Well at least Ui makes the icing different flavors every so year." Zero said to the sisters. Yuki blushed.

"Shut up!" Yuki shouted. Since the headmaster seemed to be distracted, Yuki grabbed Ui and Zero by the sleeve and hulled them away. "Okay, let's go! First period is about to begin."

-In class with Yuki, Zero, and Ui-

"YAAWN"

"Mmm...one more class, and we're done!" Yuki sighed in happiness.

"Everyone looks excited." Yori stated as she watched the girls in the row below Kyah about.

"Do you have an extra ribbon i could use?"

"What should I do if it doesn't taste good?"

"Hey, who are you giving chocolates to?

"I'm not telling you!"

"Yori, you don't want to give chocolate to anyone?" Ui asked. Yori sighed.

"No, not particularly." yori answered

"what about the night class?" Yuki joined in quite curious in what her friend woud reply.

"I would prefer someone from the day class." Yori stated

"What about you guys?" Yori asked them. That caught Yuki and Ui off-guard.

"I can see the ribbon, Yuki." Yori teased

"Um..I bought this one...it's not homemade like everyone elses...the homemade ones didn't turn out right..so this one isn't as special." Yuki said avoiding their stares.

"I offered to help you Yuki.." Ui sighed. Yuki blushed.

"I-I know! But then it wouldn't have been made by me and it would have been pointless.." Yuki said defensivly.

"So? Who are you giving your chocolate to Ui?" Yori directed her attention to Ui. Ui blushed and suddenly became interested in her skirt.

"W-well if you must know..." Ui started

"Yes." Yuki and Yori pushed.

"Alright, alright." Ui panicked "Last night I had some left-over chocolate and decided to try something new.." Ui pulled out a chocolate rose. "This is the second one. The first one looked more like a cabbage than a rose.." Ui said shyly.

"Oh wow Ui! That really looks great!" Yuki praised.

"I really should have asked yu to help me last night.." Yuki said admiringly.

"So who is it for then?" Yori asked and rested her head in her hand. Ui looked down blushing and moved closer to the girls, but before Ui could answer the three felt a killer aura, and eyes boring into their backs. Ui internally sigh. She had successfully avoided answer.

-Twilight outside the Moon dorms-

The large gates cranked open and the night class students stepped out sporting their supperior aura. The day class girls squealed and kyahing from behind the bars that were set up to block them from stampedding the night class. Yuki blew her whistle and stood facing the day class students.

"Attenetion please! Line up! Don't come out of the gates yet!" Yuki said giving out instructions. Yuki turned around and faced the night class students. Zero stood behind her looking over his shoulder at the night

class group not really caring, while Ui stood next to Yuki smiling and day dreaming.

"All right! We're about to start the event for 's day. The girls from the day class will enter the gates for the "Chocolate Handoff" race! Night class, please stand in front of your gate and receive as many chocolates as you can from the girls that are in line! Thank you for your coorperation!" Yuki shouted in excitement. "Night class! Remember that this is not a joke! The girls are serious!" Yuki said in a scoulding manner. Aido ignored what Yuki said and ran past them. "I've got to ge tall the chocolates!" Aido shouted in happiness.

"Aido." Kaname warned.

Aido halted where he was.

"Behave yourself. Do you understand?" Kaname said. After that Ui and Zero moved near the entrance of the gate so the night class could get around them, while Yuki ran around looking over all the students.

"Idol, please accept my chocolates!"

"IDOL!" The day class girls squealed and stuffed their homemade chocolates in to Aidos hands.

"This kind of thing doesn't interest me." Shiki huffed out and continued walking. Akatusuki sighed.

"Come on, go to your gate." he told Shiki. A short-haired day class girl from Kanames gate offered

Kaname her chocolate along with more girls, but soon he didn't have enough room in his hands for anymore. Yuki held back the day class girl who were attempting to climb over the gate, and Ui was over on the other side.

"Thank you girls." Kaname said to Yuki and Ui as he passed them. Yuki's eyes widened as she noticed that Kaname was leaving. Ui went over to help Yuki seeing as she was having trouble holding back the girls, but they strugged as the girls pushed and shoved them. Finally the girls shoved Yuki to the floor as the shoved past, but Ui managed to hold back the girls. Zero waked over to Yuki and picked up the

chocolate box before throwing it to Kaname. Kaname caught the chocolate box.

"You forgot something." Zero told Kaname. Yuki stood up an blushed.

"What? How did you...Zero!" She pouted still sporting a blush.

"I'll take this with me. Thank you Yuki." Kaname said

before turning back around and leaving.

"Y-yes!" Yuki replied, then turned to face Zero.

"Why did you give that to Kaname without my permission?! You were angry about it!" Yuki shout at Zero angrily.

"I got irritated watching you sulk! Why didn't you give it to him?" Zero shouted back. Ui just watched from the sidelines as the two battled it out. The other day class girls had made their way back to the other night class members. Ui sighed as Yuki and Zero continued to battle it out and looked around. Aido had made is way over to a pretty day class girl and hung his arm over her shoulder.

"Hey baby, what's your blood type?" Aido asked and flashed her a charming smile. Ui sighed and ran over to pull the two apart.

"Aido! Please don't do that!" Ui said irritably. Aido looked away from the girl and pouted.

"Aw Ui, are you jealous?" Aido asked before wrapping his arms around Ui's waist.

"Ai-Aido! Please let me go!" Ui struggled. Yuki had run over at some point noticing that Ui was struggling, and pulled the two apart. Yuki turned around to Aido and started

scolding him. Ui sighed out.

"Hey...Zero-" Ui looked back at where Zero was, but he wasn't there anymore.

"Zero?"

-With Zero-

Zero leaned up against the wall and gripped the wallpaper leaving jagged scratches.

"You, hiding over there..show yourself." Zero huffed out. He couldn't seem to go anywhere without someone trialing after him. The girl that he had helped, before stepped from

behind a corner.

"Um...uh..Kiryu! Thank you for rescuing me today. I wanted to give you chocolate as a thank you...I made this." She exclaimed.

"LEAVE!" Zero shouted at her and gripped the wallpaper again. She looked started at his sudden rudeness. "Um..I"

"It's fine...JUST LEAVE NOW!" Zero yelled and slammed his fist against the wall.

"I-I'm sorry!" She ran away.

-later-

"Vampire prefer human blood. They live long and are nocturnal. They have a strong sense of digity and they possess both superior intelligence and physical abilities. Well no wonder the day class makes such a fuss over them. Class will start late tonight. Well..Zero?" The headmaster turned around and looked at Zero who sat on the floor gripping the red curtian.

"You can't change it, nor can you run away from it. Yet you always push yoursef to the limit-"

"Shut up" Zero shakly said. Zero gasped and slammed against the wall. The headmaster filled a glass cup with water and handed Zero a paper and the glass of water.

"Zero...this will make you feel better. Drink it." The headmaster tried handing them to Zero.

"What is it?" Zero questioned

"You know what it is." The headmaster said bluntly. Zero swipped the glass and paper to the floor. They glass landed with a large crash.

"Never!" Zero told the headmaster.

"Nowadays, the attacks are occurring more freqently. If you keep refusing, it will become even more painful for you. By now you should understand that things cannot be like they were before. Kiryu..you understand that don't you.?"

-With Yuki and Ui-

"Hey Yuki, i'm going to go use the headmasters bathroom and take a quick shower." Ui said while gathering her towel and extra change of clothes and her school bag.

"Aww! No fair I wanted to use it first. I might have been able to take a shower earlier, but Zero decided to bail early again!" Yuki exclaimed angrily. Ui waved ye to Yuki and walked down the hall to the headmasters bathroom. Ui opened the door and nearly screamed when she saw Zero slumped against the wall in the floor from being startled. Ui dropped all the things she was holding and slumped on the ground. Zero's eyes' widen when Ui fell.

"Ui! Are you alright!" Zero cried out worried and put a hand on Ui's shoulder. Ui's breaths became ragged and forced.

"Dammit Ui!" Zero picked up Ui and ran down to the nurse. He shifted Ui to one hand and opened the door to the nurses. The nurse stood up from where she sat and took Ui from him.

"Ui, i'll be right back I need to go get your bag from the headmasters bathroom." Zero left without waiting for a reply. Zero hurried to the bathroom and picked up Ui's bag. A small clear box dropped from her bag, it had a ribbon tied tightly around it. Zero picked it up carefully. It was a chocolate rose. On the underside of the box was Zero's name carefully written in ink. Zero felt warmth rising to his face and

sighed.

That girl would never learn. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

" The Vampire of Vampires"

,,,,,,  
Vampire knight is owned by Matsuri Hino Ui owned by me ,,,,,,,

Vampire Knight chapter 7

Yuki had later found out about Ui's condition, and had

rushed to the nurses. Ui was fine after an hours rest and

went back to her dorm an hour later. Since Ui didn't have a

dorm partner, Ui didn't have to sneak in and be quiet. It

was quite a relief actually.

-Years before-

"Does it hurt? Are you suffering?" she shifted over to a

smaller Zero who lay bloody on the ground. Zero shakly

raised his hand in front of his face.

"Your parents hunted down too many of my sweet brethren.

This is their retribution. The Kiryu clan was well known as

vampire knight..but they were no match for me a Pureblood

vampire."

Four year ago, on a cold winter night the headmaster took in

Zero.

-Four years ago-

Ui and Yuki sat with each other on the floor and watched the

television when the front door open.

"Yuki. Ui. This boy's parents were killed by a bad vampire.

He was the only one who survived. We'll be taking care of

him, all right? As you can see he's covered in blood, so

have him take a bath . I have to go to the police and other

places.." the headmaster waved goodbye to the sister then

left. Ui look warly at Zero, and hid behind Yuki only

peeking out from around Yuki.

"Um...the we'll take you to the bathroom" Yuki pointed to

hallway. Zero didn't respond.

"May I touch you?" Yuki asked concerned at Zero.

"Let's go." Yuki guided Zero to the bathroom with Ui in

pursuit.

"The bathtub is already full, so please use it." Yuki

told him.

'Only because it was bath night.' Ui thought to herself.

Zero just stood looking at the clear water.

"Do you want help with your clothes?" Yuki asked Zero. Ui

sat on the ground and watched as Yuki despretly tried to

comunitcate with him.

'So much blood...is it somebody else's blood? Or is he hurt?'

Ui thought. Yuki picked up a towel and soaked it in the

water. She gently started wiping away the blood, scared of

what might lie undernegth all the blood. Once it was all

gone Ui saw Yuki breath out in relief, as if she had been

holding her breath the entire time.

-with Yuki in the present-

"Yo! Yuki." Zero called out. Yuki opened her eyes. She had

fallen asleep next to Ui again. Ui sat next to Ui in class.

Ui smiled down at Yuki and waited patently for her to awaken.

"Hmmm? Whaaat, Zero?" Yuki sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm going to start the Disciplinary committee duties. You

and Ui finish up your supplementary classes, then run over."

Zero said walking towards the hallway. Yuki pouted and

looked over at Ui.

"Thanks for staying with me this time Ui. It usally gets so

boring here without anyone." Yuki sighed out while watching

Zero's retreating figure.

'Four years later, he talks a lot more than he use to. Yet

today he looks just as pale as he did the first night we met

him. Even though he hasn't changed in the looks department

much, his attitude slowly changed to one that we now know as

Zero.

-with Zero-

Zero kept his head down as he walked down the hallway.

Even though classes were over, the day class students still

liked to roam the halls, and watch the night class students

pass by.

"I didn't think I would see Kuran of the Night class in the

school building"

"It's not yet time for the Night class to come to school.

Zero looked up from the ground.

"How strange Kiryu...Yuki and Ui aren't with you today?"

Kaname taunted. Zero glared at him.

"Yuki has supplementary classes, kuran. Ui decided to stay

behind with her. I don't see how its any of your business

though."Zero sneered.

"Kiryu, how are you nowadays?" Kaname questioned. Zeros eyes

widened and Zero whipped around.

"Take care." Kaname said then continued on his way.

-with Kaname-

"Ah, Kaname. I thought you'd come." the headmaster said

pleased and poured some tea.

"Headmaster cross, How much longer are you going to keep Zero

Kiryu in the Day class? That time is approaching for him."

-with Zero-

Zero faced his gun at the throat of Ruka Souen. Surronding

him was also some other Night class members.

"What do you want Night class?" Zero snarled at the vampires.

Ruka glared at Zero.

"Why does Kaname-sama show consideration to a human like

you? I can't allow it." Ruka growled out in frustration.

Akatsuki sighed.

"Don't be too jealous, Ruka...and the rest of you. If

president Kuran found out, he would reprimand you." Akatsuki

said. "You put that away too, Kiryu." He went to move Zero's

gun away from Ruka. Zero grabbed Akatsuki's shoulder and

flipped him over his shoulder. Akatsuki laid dazed on the

dirt. "How embarressing" a night class irl said in

dissaponment. "Shut up!" Akatsuki hissed, clearly

embarressed. Zero tucked his gun into his jacket.

"So your all here to beat me up, using Kaname Kuran as an

excuse?" Zero sneered and cracked his knuckles.

"Come on vampires. I've been pisse doff lately." Before Zero

could do anything, Yuki ran in front of him. "Hold it right

there!" She yelled crouching down. Her eyes sparkled in

anger. "Fighting is prohibited! It says so in the handbook!"

Behind Yuki, Ui watched from afar. She still was a little

sleep from just waking up a few minutes ago at the clinic.

The nurse had told her that she could leave whenever she

like she could. So she just left and followed the commotion

where Yuki was running to.

" If you all really want to fight, I will fihgt you, as a

member of the disciplinary committee!" Yuki flashed her

badge at the night class students.

"Ugh, Enough already. Lets go back" Akatsuki sighed. This

was not how he expected the fight to turn. Ui giggled

lightly as the night class left.

"Yuki I don't think they took your threat to heart" Ui

teased. Zero turned around in surprise.

"Ui? What are you doing out of the clinc?" He walked over

questioninly.

" The nurse let me go. I feel fine I promise. This isn't the

fisrt time its ever happened." Ui shrugged. Zero stood in

front of Ui, the trees shading the from the sun. Zero gave

her a soft smile.

"Zero, what were you doing?" Yuki asked putting away her

weapon. Yuki tunred to look in Zero eyes, trying to seek

out what would be wrong. Yet they told nothing.

" I wasn't sure whether or not I should say this" Yuki

began. "Yuki, I don't think you should-" Ui was cut off as

Yuki continued.

" I have, no, we have. Both Ui and I, have noticed that your

acting strangley lately. Are you feeling all right." Yuki

stepped towards Zero and placed a hand on Zeros arm only to

get it shrugged off as Zero walked away. He turned around

and he was glaring at Yuki.

"Leave me alone." Zero left.

-Later on the roof-

Yuki sighed and hung her legs over the edge or the roof.

"I don't get him." Yuki pouted. Ui shrugged.

"It's probably just a phase. You had one." Ui smirked as

Yuki blushed. "Remember when you refused to study so the

headmaster was forced to call Kaname. When he came over he

said that if you didn't study, you'd become stupid." Ui

laughed and Yuki punched her arm playfully. "Meanie, well I

remember when you use to dress up in the Headmasters cloths.

And one day you found a pink feathery scarf. You wore it

everywhere! It was longer than your body yet you still loved

that thing! Headmaster still has pictures of you with it at

a movie. If my memory is right, once you even wore it in the

bath!" Yuki finished her story and smugly looked at Ui who

now had her head in her hands in enbarressment.

"Oh god! I can't believe you remeber that! How embarressing!"

Yuki snickered and they continued to fire off embarressing

tails of when they were little.

"I think I can face Zero now." Yuki said standing up and

streching "I'm going to so talk to him!" Yuki smiled widly at

Ui and ran off to find Zero.

-With the Headmaster-

"I knew I wouldn't be able to fool you, Kaname..You always

were extraordinary. Being able to trace a lineage bacy

through ancestors entirely untainted by human blood.." the

headmaster pushed his glasses. "Even amongst the vampires,

that's something extremely rare. To have inherited the

power and abilities of the vampire ancients, creatures

feared even by other vampires. The Vampires within the

vampires. The Purebloods." The headmaster smiled and gently

"It has been entirely due to your support that the wilder

members of the night class have behave themselves up until

now." Kaname showed no sign hearing what the headmaster said

as he slammed his hands down on the desk.

"Chairman Kurosu, I have endured this situation thus far

only becasue of my deep respect for you." Kaname scratched

into the desk in anger. "But not, for the sake of the normal

students, Zero must be controlled. Do you seriously intend

to allow Zero to destroy everything that we've worked for so

lon to achieve?" Kaname stressed as he tried to convince the

headmaster. The headmaster sihed and looked at the desk.

"Zero's parents were killed by a vampire, It's a miracle

that he was saved from that sea of blood. There has to be

another way-" He started. Kaname leaned in closer to the

headmaster.

"But the one who killed his family wasn't just an ordinary

vampire. She was a Pure-blood, just like me.

-With Zero-

Zero could hear his heart beat fast in his chest. His eyes

hazy and glazed. He knew that he couldn't hold himself any

longer, but..Zero cringed as it got worse and held his head.

"Zero!"

Zeros ears rang with Yuki's voice.

"I begged you to stay away from me...Yuki.." Zero whsipered

in pain. Yuki snapped out of her daze.

"Zero!?" Yuki walked closer to him. "Don't look!" Zero

clentched his teeth. He couldn't hold himself back and he

grabbed yuki holding her left hand tightly from behind and

his right arm tilting her head. Yuki blushed crimson as Zero

licked her neck. As Zeros fangs sunk into Yuki's neck Yuki's eyes widened. Zero could hear her heart pounding rapidly in her chest as she tried to understand. As she felt her breaths start to get slower she started to fight back.

"Zero!" Zero ignored her. "Stop...NO!" Yuki's shoved away from Zero. She clamped a hand over the marks. 'Eyes with a blood colored luster...fangs protruding obscenely from his lips...'

"Yuki.."

'A beast in human form. This is his true self.'

-with the Headmaster-

"A human bitten by a pure blood vampire transforms into a vampire." Kaname said with hate. The headmaster closed his eyes deep in thought.

"Yes Kaname... the vampire who drank Zero's blood wasn't an ordinary vampire, but a pure blood." The headmaster looked at the floor as if trying to avoid Kaname's eyes.

"When that happens there can be only one of two results... dying from loss of blood or unfavorably surviving and suffering the pain of slowly transforming into a vampire. " Kaname looked into his eye." Other vampires don't possess this dark power that pure bloods have. I respect his strength of will. He was only a human yet he's resisted the powerful vampire instinct for four years.

I'll add the next chapter when I decide not to be lazy. 'O' 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Worry"

Flash back of Zero's fangs clamped down on her neck flashed

by Yuki's eyes. Her hand was held clamped over the wound on

her neck. She could almost hear her heart as she stood in

disbelif. Zero is a vampire..

-With the Headmaster-

Kaname felt chills run down his back. Something was wrong.

He turned his head and looked at the door. The headmaster

raised his head. "Is something wron Kaname?" He asked.

"I smell blood." Kaname bolted out of the room and the

headmaster sat up from his chair and called after Kaname.

-With Yuki-

Yuki felt herself unconsiously backing up as Zero took a

step closer. "Yuki!" Yuki turned around and saw Kaname.

He saw the blood on her neck and on Zero's mouth. " You

have been reduced to a blood-thirsty beast Zero Kiryu."

Kaname pulled Yuki behind him. 'Kaname will kill him!'

"NO! Kaname!" Yuki ran infront of Zero, her arms out

blocking Zero from Yuki. Yuki felt her head reel and she

slumped into Zero's arms. Zero trembled with horrer.

"Yuki?" he looked down as Kaname took her into his arms.

"You devoured her mercilessky. She can't even stannd up."

Kaname sneered. "Was her blood so delicious?" Kaname gave

Zero one last glare before turning down the hallway and out

of sight.

-Later on-

"Kaname, I'm alright now." Yuki held a hand up telling

Kaname she was alright, her other hand held tight around her

neck in defense. "I feel better after sitting for a while."

Kaname grabbed her hand that was clamped at her neck and

lifted her chin. "No. Show me." Yuki blushed at the contact

and let Kaname lift her neck. "The blood has stopped

flowing, but the puncture wounds.." Kaname looked sourly at

the two holes in her neck before looking at Yuki. Big tears

ran down her cheeks. "Yuki? Does it hurt?" Yuki looked

curiously as she wiped her cheek. "Oh.." "Are you afraid of

Vampire now?" Kaname asked Yuki. Yuki nodded no quickly.

'All this...I'm so confused, but I know on thing for certian.

I hurt Zero." Yuki thought with a flushed face. Yuki and

Kaname facd the door as the headmaster knocked. "Kaname,

shouldn't you be in class? The Night class is starting to

get noisy due to the smell of blood." the headmaster

informed. Kaname stood up. " All right." Kaname left. The

headmaster gave Yuki a soft smile and walked over to one of

the cabinets, and walked back over to Yuki with a large

bandaid in hand. "I took Zero back to his dorm room. He's

calmed down now." He stuck to bandaid on Yuki's neck and

looked at the ground. " I couldn't tell you the truth

before. You and Ui weren't suppose to find out. You must be

surprised." The headmaster told Yuki. "I never thought Zero

might be a Vampire. All this time.." Yuki told the

headmaster. "Yes. He was human until four year ago when a

vampire attacked the Kiryu family. Zero barely survived.

There were deep puncture wounds on his neck when he was

found." The headmaster stood up, a dark aura circing him

as he talked to Yuki. " He used to be human.. now hes a

Vampire? Because he was bitten by one?" Yuki asked confused.

"Yuki, you think it is only a legend? Humans who are bitten

by Vampires transform into vampires." The headmaster touched

Yukis neck. " It's true.. there are Vampires who can make

humans into their own kind. A handful of pureblood vampires."

The headmaster informed. "Yuki, you don't have to worry.

Zero isnt a pureblood vampire, obviously. So..you won't

become a vampire yourself." Yuki held a hand on her wound.

'I didn't understand anything. Zero suffered and suffered

for four years. What were you thinkning all by yourself?'

Yuki thought. Her thoughts were interuppted when the pad of

feet came thumping down the hallway. Ui came into the view.

She had a flushed face and was beathing heavily. Yuki stood

up in surprise. "Ui?" She walked over and helped Ui sit down.

"Why are you here? You should be in your dorm." Yuki said

trying to calm her down. Ui pouted and slapped Yuki's

cheeks lightly. " How dare you Yuki! When the headmaster

told be your neck had swollen I ran over here! You made me

worry buttface!" Ui puffed out her cheeks and looked away.

Yuki sighed out in relief. The headmaster smiled at Yuki and

Ui and walked outside the room. "I'll see you later girls.

I need to go check up on a few things." The headmaster left.

-The next day-

Yukis hand was unconiously hovered her hand near her neck.

"Zero isn't here today." Yori asked. "Yeah..he's been ill

since last night." Yuki sighed setting her hand down. Ui

picked her head up from the wooden desk. " I was just about

to ask as well." Ui said. Yori hmmed. Ui looked over at Yuki.

Ever since last night Yuki has been slightly withdrawn. Ui

laid her head back down on the desk. She might as well ask

Yuki after class.

-With Zero-

Zero therw his school coat onto the bed behind him and

shifted threw his closet. He turned and around but stopped as

the soft crinkle of paper came from under his foot. A picture

from when Zero first joined the academy was on the floor.

Yuki was latched onto his shoulder and Ui in front of him

looking at the ground in embarrassment. It only made his

mood worsen though. Slumping down on the bed he clicked the

safety off on his gun with a echoing chink. Zero remember

when the headmaster had given him his gun. 'As you are a

member of the disciplinary committee, I'm giving this to you

for emergency use.' the headmaster held out a gun in his

hand. 'You can't hurt humans with this gun but you can hurt

vampires.'. Zero put the gun up to his temple. No one else

will be hurt if he's gone. The door opened to his room. Yuki

saw Zero holding the gun to his head and ran. "Zero!" Yuki

tackled Zero onto the bed and grabbed his gun. " What were

you going to do?!" Yuki yelled at him. Zero looked blankly

back at Yuki. "Nothing.." He replied. "You're lying! You had

the safety unlocked!" Yuki held his gun tighter. "Why did

you come here?" Zero asked. He felt Yuki's hold slacken and

he grabbed her wrist and pushed her under him. He ripped off

her bandage on her neck. Yuki closed her eyes tightly, to

afraid to speak. "You heard it too?" Yuki opened her eyes

in confusion. " The sound of your blood being sucked in by

me." Yuki felt her heart race. This is not the way things

were suppose to turn out. She only wanted to talk to Zero.

" After such a hair-raising experience..you can't act as if

nothing has changed." Zero got up and put his bag over his

shoulder and left. " So don't interfere anymore."

-With Ui-

After class Ui looked for Yuki but she had some how left

when Ui wasn't looking. " Yori." Ui turned and faced her

friend. "Did you see where Yuki went?" Yori shook her head.

" No sorry." Yori slung her bag over her shoulder. " Ui,

do you want to go into town with me? I need to pick up some

new cloths. My old ones have ramen stains." Yori asked facing

Ui. Ui brighten at the chance to leave to school. " Does the

headmaster know?" Ui asked. Yori shook her head yes. "I asked

him a couple days ago. We can go right after I drop

something's off at my dorm room. I need my wallet too." Yori

rushed to the door. " Meet me in front of the front gates"

Yori said before disappearing out of sight. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter EIGHT

All rights go to matsuri Hino, the story and all the characters except Ui, Cortland, and Sarah.

"And now I know.."

The water dropped onto the wooden table and turned to ice. It had been two day since the rather large amount of blood smell swirled around the night dorm. Kaname had told them it was nothing and to go back to their study's, but Aido was reluctant to let it go as the others had. "The smell of blood two night ago...we weren't given a explanation for it.." Aido said out loud. His hand holding up his head and the other a wine glass. Kain walked by and yawned, a towel hanging around his neck. "I'm not bothered about that." Kain said and continued onto their dorm. Aido spilled more water and watched as it froze.

"It was the smell of Yuki's blood."

-with Yuki and Zero and Ui-

Ui followed Yuki and Zero quietly down the hallway. Yuki still was acting rather distant and Zero hadn't been to school in two days. Since Yuki would just avoid answering Ui. She would have to just find out by herself. Ui skid to a halt as they stopped at the headmasters door and walked inside. "Headmaster, we'd like to talk to you." Yuki said and started to close the door behind her and Zero. Before the door could shut completely, Ui slipped over and stopped the door a crack. "Good morning! You came at a perfect time. Look at this!" The headmaster whipped out a newly pressed night class uniform. Ui squinted her eyes in confusion. 'A new student perhaps?'

"A night class uniform for Kiryu!-" Zero slapped the uniform out of the headmasters hands. Ui stranded to hear what they were saying. Zero turned to leave and Ui freaked out and fell back on her butt. Ui put a hand over her mouth and scuttled towards the door again.

"You seem to be feeling better." the headmaster smiled out gently. Zero turned and looked at the headmaster. Ui's eyes lit up. Finally she was hearing what was happening. She wouldn't be in the dark anymore!

Ui heard a group of dayclass girls coming down the hallway and quickly stood up. The girls greeted her and started chatting for a few minutes before they walked away again. Ui turned back towards the door had closed more and Ui could only hear them now. "...yes, things would have been better if it had worked..." The headmaster said. "But...now that your vampire instincts have completely awakened there's no turning back..." Ui felt her eyes widen more and her heartbeat quicken and nearly pound out of her chest. 'Since when has Zero been a vampire? It can't be true!'

"For your protection, and to keep things going as usual in this school, both the day class and the night class mustn't know that you are a vampire, understood?" Ui went numb. Her ears buzzing and ringing. 'Why wasn't I told of this!'

"These are the terms for keeping you in the day class." Ui was numb to her surroundings and didn't take notice as another group of dayclass students walked by till she was pushed into the door. She stumbled onto her knees and landed with a thump behind Yuki and Zero. Zero's head whipped around and his eyes widened. 'Since when had Ui been there! Please tell me she didn't here that I'm a...dammit..'. Ui stayed on the floor, her head hanging.

"Why Zero...why don't you trust me!" Ui stood up and wobbled a bit before sprinting out of the room, completely ignoring her protesting heart. The headmasters office went silent as Yuki chased after Ui.

"Oh dear..."

-with Yuki-

Yuki ran around the campus looking before stopping in front of the night class building. It's stone wall blocking her view of the other side. "She might have slipped in there.."Yuki said to herself. She straightened her skirt and fixed her hair before walking calmly over to the archway. Yuki poked her head inside and saw a figure in a black clock scribbling on a parchment with a feather pen. "um..members of the disciplinary committee can pass through here right?" Yuki asked hesitantly. The watch man stopped writing. "You're not the first first one to come through the back hate so early in the morning." He paused as if thinking "alright go in." Yuki nearly yelped when he lifted his head to look at her. "The dormitory is that way."

-with Aido-

"This is something that we can ask only of you, the "miracle genius"!" A scientist begged Aido desperately. The scientist next to him nodded his head in agreement. "Please help us with our research institute! You wrote that research paper..".

Aido slouched lower in his overly plush chair. " Huh?" Aido sighed absently "but I don't have any interest in day work. I'm tired so will you leave now?" Aido gestured towards to door. It creaked open and Yuki stepped into the night dorm. Aido perked up. "Yuki!".

-Yuki's point of view-

Yuki felt her eye twitch annoyed. 'This is the first time I've come to the moon dorm. It's more like a aristocrats mansion than a dorm!"

"Hey! Time for you guys to leave!" Aido pushed the scientists out the door and closed in behind him with a glare.

"Ugh..It's bright. I'm sleepy. I'm grumpy. It's all their fault." Aido complained and rubbed his eyes. "Uhh...I'm sorry for coming over..." Yuki turned to leave. "If it's you, it's okay. Why'd you come? everyone is asleep." Aido yawned. He slung his arm around Yuki's shoulder and pulled her closer.

"Maybe you came here to have your blood drunk by me.." Aido chirped happily. Yuki sweat and pulled away. " No I came to see Kaname!" Yuki explained. Aido pushed away from her and walked up the stairs.

"Oh.. This was, then." Aido said walking up the stairs. He stopped and turned around. "You're the only one that president Kuran is nice to so everyone simply follows his lead." Yuki felt herself hanging onto every word Aido said.

"Yuki...who made those wounds in your neck?" Yuki slapped a hand over where her bandage should have been, but only felt the two dents in her skin.

'When did her take the bandage!'

-with Ui-

Ui had ran all the way to the Night class building before stopping in the forest behind a unused night class building. Her breaths were heavy and her chest raising and lowering fast.

"God dammit Zero.." Ui slumped down the trunk of a tree. Her head between her knees.

"I feel so confused...Zero tells me everything. So why not this!" Ui felt hot drops of years hot her knees. A shuffle in the bushes in front of her made her stand up and whip our her knife. The headmaster had given each of the disciplinary committee members a weapon on the day they started. Ui's wasn't as special as Yuki's rod or zeros gun. It could hurt humans and vampires, so the headmaster depended more on her when when it comes to watching who comes and goes from the school. Ui wiped her years away with the back of her hand, the knife gleaming closely to her eye. Then raised her knife higher in air. A aristocratic vampire stumbled out and ran behind Ui. Ui turned around and brought the knife down in the vampires throat. A girl with waist length midnight black hair, pale white skin, and ice blue eyes stood behind her. " Holy crow! Dude! Don't stab me!"she squeaked and looked behind Ui in fright. "What are you doing out in the day! Night class students are only aloud out when they are leaving for class!" Ui hissed Ui lowered her knife. "Dude, if I were you I would keep that knife raised and ready to kil-" the girl was interrupted when a long, curly, red haired girl burst threw the bushes. Her emerald green eyes glinted as she saw the vampire girl and sprinted towards her.

"Cortland! I know you ate my last pudding cup!" The red head screeched. Ui gave a look of confusion. Cortland squealed, grabbed Ui's hand and tore out of the forest and into the dirt path. "I'm sorryyy Sarah!" Cortland cried out. Cortland was to busy focusing in running away that she didn't she Zero's back and ran straight into him. Ui toppled over Cortland and onto Yuki. Cortland held her butt in pain but froze as hard, cold, metal pressed against her forehead. Sarah sprung out of the forest and Zero quickly moved out of the way. Sarah tackled Cortland to the ground and Zero lowered his gun in confusion. "Why the..." Zero said confused.

"Ass! That was the last pudding cup!" Sarah wrestles Cortland. Yuki frantically tried to stop them from fighting as they tumbled around. Zero put his gun in his jacket but kept the safety off, and held out a hand to Ui. She had sat up on her heels and was watching as Yuki tried to stop the two girls.

"Ui..-" Ui twitched when Zero called for her and scooted away. 'So she did hear us then.' Zero sat in the dirt next to Ui.

-a couple of hair pulling minutes later-

The headmaster frantically ran to the two girls.

"No fighting!" The headmaster stumbled on the end of his long fur coat before separating the two.

"Please. Everyone follow me back to my office." 


	10. Chapter 10

chapter ten

"finding my place"

-In the headmasters office-

The group had moved to the headmasters office after the girls sudden fight.

The headmaster coughed, attracting the attention of everyone.

"I would like you all to meet Cortland and Sarah." the headmaster waved a hand at the

two girls sitting in the chairs across from him.

Cortland gave a guilty smile and Sarah

puffed out her cheeks.

"Sarah is going to the day class-"zero went to interrupt but the headmaster spoke up. " Before you ask Zero, Sarah was asigned to watch over Cortland during her time here at Cross Acadmey." the headmaster explained.

Cortland sighed.

"I dont need a babysitter!" Sarah pouted.

"The last time you were out in public, you nearly told a whole town about vampires." Sarah joked.

Yuki sweatdropped. 'How do you almost tell a whole town?'

"Headmaster. Why wasn't I told about any new students?" Yuki asked.

"You usually tell us when new students come." Ui questioned and looked over a Zero when she felt his stare again.

Zero had been staring intensely at her since they got to the office. Ui felt her ear get hot.

"Hmm. Well. I couldn't find any of you!" the headmaster sighed dramatically.

"Thank goodness I found you all! Otherwise daddy would have had to do allll this work by his little own self."

Zero rolled his eyes.

The headmaster pulled out a new day class uniform from a closet.

"Sarah. Since you ran away before I could give you this.." the headmaster handed Sarah her uniform. "Here. This is required for you to wear.".

Sarah scowled and crossed her arms. " Its so bland!"

The headmaster gasped

"Of course its not! It's adorable!" He said pouting, and thrust the uniform towards her.

A pink aura clouded the headmaster as he twirled around in his chair.

"uh..headmaster?" Ui put of a hand in embarrassment, trying to stop her father from Hurting himself. Zero sighed and turned to the two guardians.

"Ui. Yuki. I'm going back to my room.." Zero said as he left.

"a-alright!" Yuki said tiredly as she tried to stop the headmaster from spinning out of his seat.

The headmaster popped back to normal and fixed his glasses that were slipping down his nose when he heard the door close behind Zero.

He coughed.

"As I was going to say before..Yuki I would like you to show Cortland to her dorm room in the Moon Dorms." The headmaster instructed.

Yuki smiled and saluted. " Yes sir!". Then headmaster turned to Ui.

"Ui. I would like you to show Sarah to her room in the Sun dorms."

Ui nodded.

"Well then! Off you go!~"

The headmaster twirled around in his chair, back in his unnaturally joyful mood.

-with yuki-

After Yuki and Cortland left from the headmasters office they turned down the cobblestone pathway that lead through the center of the academy. Yuki was starting to worry though. Cortland looked out of place and people would start to notice since she wore a Night class uniform.

Yuki spun around and faced Cortland who was holding a black lacy umbrella to cover herself from the sun.

"Soo. Cortland, right?" Yuki asked. (Even though she already knew.)

Cortland smiled. "Yes! My name is Cortland Eliza Jones of the Jones aristocrat family. And yourself?"

'Jones? Thats very western.' Yuki thought. "My name is Yuki Cross from the.. um I guess the Cross family." Yuki said. "Your last name sounds western. Did you live in America before or something? Yuki questioned.

Cortland nodded. "My mother and father raised me in America, we recently moved to Japan after I was accepted to Cross academy."

They passed by the the grey sun dorms. A few students sat together laughing and others were walking around to new classes or the academy's cafe.

Some day class students huddled together noticed the two and whispered among each other before one ran over to the two girls. "Um are you a new student in the Night class?" she asked, twirling her thick blond hair between her fingers and batting her eyelashes.

"Yes I am?" Yuki sighed and pulled Cortland away from the giddy blond who was now running back to her friends. A squeal of excitement was heard soon after. No doubt because now they had someone new to idolize.

"Yuki? What's wrong?" Cortland asked confused. She had only been talking to the girl.

"Night class students are not allowed to talk to or interact with the day class students." Yuki explained.

"Huh? Is it because of..well..you know.." Cortland pointed at her fangs.

"Yeah. The headmaster just doesn't want any trouble."

"I won't be able to see Sarah then?" Cortland asked sadly. Yuki chuckled, "The headmaster said Sarah and you are a different case. you can still be with Sarah."

They stopped at the dorm gates as the gate watcher limped around the gate check-point. "What business does a guardian have today at the Moon dorms?" he questioned, eyeing her suspiciouly. "I have a new student with me." Yuki pointed behind her to Cortland. "hmmm.." He limped past Yuki and looked Cortland up and down. "Everything seems to be in order then.. you can go." he croaked, limping back inside the gate. Cortland followed Yuki through the gate as the towering Moon dorms came into view.

The Moon dormitory was a HUGE building! 'It looks more of an aristocrat's mansion than a dorm!' Cortland thought. A large clink was heard behind them, the gate had closed. The moon dorm was surronded by large Oak trees and the only place to go was to the entrance of the dorm which stood tall.

"Currently the night class is sleeping, but they wake up near the time for the

transition, and get ready for the night classes." Yuki handed Cortland her schedule and dorm key.

"This is your offical schedule and this is your dorm key. Your room should be on the

third floor on the left side near the end." Yuki said.

"You aren't going in with me?" Cortland asked confused.

"I'm not allowed in the Moon dorms." Yuki said applogisingly.

"See you around Cortland! I hope you enjoy your stay here at Cross Academy." Yuki called

out before running back down the dirt path to her next period.

Cortland closed her umbrella and opened the giant Moon dorm doors.

"This is a dorm!?" Cortland whisper yelled, so as not to wake anyone.

"You must be Cortland Jones? Right?".

Cortland followed the voice and looked up.

" Lord Kuran!" Cortland said shocked.

Cortland bowed.

" It's fine. You can rise."

Cortland pushed her bangs behind her ear and blushed. This was her first time meeting

Lord Kuran, and she wasn't properly dressed! Cortland silently scolded herself.

"Welcome to the Moon dorms and to Cross Academy. I hope we will have no trouble

with you?" Kaname asked.

"Oh! Of course! I will be on my best behavior!" Cortland happily annouced. "I won't be

any trouble!".

Kaname smiled.

"I am deeply sprry for not beinging able to be there when you were meeting the

headmaster, but some issues had come up and had to deal with them."

Cortland shook her head.

"I understand my lord. Thank you for allowing me into the night class." Cortland said

gratfully before bowing low again.

"Of course, you must excuse me. I need to get back to my room."

Kaname waved absently and left. Cortland raised her head and watched as Kaname left.

"Oh my god! I finally met him!" Cortland squeeled to herself!

Cortland was told stories by her parents about the famous Lord Kuran when she was young.

Cortland had grown a obession with him ever made her way up to the third

floor and found her dorm. Cortland cringed at the sunlight that hit her face in the

large window near her door. Unlocking it she quickly went inside and locked the door.

"I think i'll skip tommorows classes.." Cortland hissedas her skin turned red.

She hadn't had her umbrella with her when she was in the forest.

It must have been adrenile that keept the pain of her burns out of mind. Her dorm was the

last dorm on the leftside of the third floor. The Moon dorms leftside faced the forest

and the lakes. The dorm layout was similar to the Sun dorms but slightly bigger, and

since Cortland's room was on the corner, it had a two more windows than most (other than

Kanames room of course). When you walk in, on you right, there is a small kitchen with a

sink and a small fridge. On your right there is a love seat and a small wooden table.

across from that is a tv and a stand with it. Next to the love seat is a door that

connects the room to the bathroom, it has a sepreate room for the bath and toilet. There

are two doors that connect to the front room, those are the two sepreate room for the

Moon class students (useally it is two persons to a room, but this room was unused until

now, so Cortland is alone..for now :3). In each room there is a window, a queen bed, a

desk, and a small closet to store uniforms and weekend clothing. (So thats the room, I

wanted to explain how I was going to make the dorms rooms look like in this fanfiction.)

Cortland looked around. It was actually much nicer than she thought it would look like.

'The headmaster DID say I didn't have a room mate.' Cortland thought.

"More room for me then!".

-with Ui and Sarah-

Ui panted as she tried to keep up with Sarah.

"Hurry up Ui! I want to see all of the campus!" Sarah cheered.

Her eyes wildly looking at the surrounding forest.

"Um, right. Sorry." Ui caught up with Sarah.

She was staring at the large Sun dorms infront of her.

"This is the dorm you will be staying in Sarah." Ui fumbled around in her shirt pocket

before pulling out a folded Schedule and a key.

"You'll need these to get around- Huh!"

Ui looked around for Sarah, who had somehow (no surprise) gone missing.

"Sarah!" Ui called out peeved.

Sarah popped up next to Ui with a wolfish grin.

"Sorry! I'm just so excited!" Sarah said energeticly.

Ui sighed deeply and walked inside the Sun dorm with Sarah right on her heels.

"This is the Sun dormitory. You and I are actually in the same dorm together so-" Sarah

intruppeted Ui.

"Oh em gee! No WAYY! You and I will get alone, like, so well!" Sarah squeeled.

Ui sighed again. Something she had been doing a lot of lately.

'I wonder, if I sigh enough. Will I die?' Ui thought to herself while watching Sarah run

up and down the stair.

"COME ONN! I wanna se our room!" Sarah sprited up the stair well and dissappered out of

sight.

"Wait!" Ui dashed after Sarah.

Ui gripped onto Sarah sleeve and halted her.

"We are on the second floor Sarah. You passed it." Ui amusingly.

"I knew that! I was just testing you!" Sarah quickly replied. Before grabbing Ui's hand

and dragging her back down the stair well.

They finally stopped at their dorm.

"This is our dorm." Ui opened the door using her key and swung the door open as Sarah

ran in."

"Which room is mine?" Sarah asked peeking into the rightside room.

"Mine is on the right, your is the empty one on the left. We already put your luggage in

your room so you can get unpacked now." Ui explained

Sarah shook her head.

"I want to go see Coro." Sarah stated.

"Who is C-Coro?" Ui cringed at the name.

Sarah smiled and twirled around.

" Isn't it ovbious? Coro is Cortland." Sarah snickered. "I've called Cortland Coro since

we met." Sarah giggled at the memory.

"Alrighty then." Ui backwards walked slowly towards the still open dorm door.

"I have to my class. Your first day offically starts tommorow. Your free to walk around

the campus anywhere execpt the Moon dorms.".

Ui grabbed her brown folder and went to class.

I promise to revise it later! Sorry for the long period of absence. I'm currently in New york for a wedding. Tell me if you see any mistakes in the grammer? 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

I don't own Vampire Knight or the plot line. I only own Cortland, Sarah, Ui.  
"Outside Cross Academy"

-horse fields-

(Ui is in another class. Ui: Ughhh, math stinks. Me: I know. :'( )

Yuki stared dazed off, not really looking at anything in particular. It had been a day

since they had met Cortland and Sarah, and Yuki hadn't heard anything about them. But

she also had other things on her mind. Like when she chased after Zero when he was going

to leave cross academy. Yuki had been terrified that Zero really was going to leave. Yet,

what bugged Yuki the most.

'kill me by your own hands then..' a horrible and rather sick request that Zero had asked of

her.

But..it's Zero decision.

Yuki felt her head become heavy as the breeze shifted her hair gently.

'ten years that man was there.. a mad vampire lusting for blood.." Yuki thought as her

first memories washed back over her eyelids.

"Yuki, wake up!"

Yuki's hand shot up and snagged the persons wrist. Her eyes wide in horror.

"...Yori!" Yuki murmured in relief.

It wasn't a blood thirsty vampire like she thought. Yuki released Yoris hand and sat up

from the wooden post.

"It's unusual for you to fall asleep during Phys Ed." Yori commented.

Yuki smiled guilty and scratched the back of her head.

"I had something on my mind..I just.-"

"I have bad news for you Yuki." Yori cut in. She held a straight face.

Yori turned and faced a all white horse tied to the wooden post near them.

"You were asleep..so now the only horse left for your lesson is White Lily, the Wild

horse." Yori patted Yukis head in apology.

White Lily turned and faced Yuki before giving her a murderous glance. Yuki and White

Lily never got along.

"I already finished my lessons, so use your guts and ride, Yuki." Yori stated.

A dark aura filled the atmosphere as Yuki slowly approached White lily who was in turn,

watching Yuki just as carefully as Yuki was.

"If you look away, she will kick you." Yori shouted from behind the fence.

"O...okay.." Yuki slowly trotted closer. "Easy there.." Yuki went to release the rope

and took her eyes off of White Lily.

A evil glint flashed in her eyes.

White Lily lashed out at Yuki and kicked her before running away into the crowd if other

students.

"White Lily ran away!" one student yelled out as the horse ran by.

"Ack! Teacher!" a Girl on her horse called out as the instructed landed on his back.

Yuki held her butt in pain as White Lily galloped away toward a unaware Zero.

White Lil jumped the fence and landed a foot away from Zero. She nayed and kicked the

grass up with her hooves.

Zero groaned and sat up.

"You're ruining my nap.." Zero complained.

White Lily jumped at Zero.

"WATCH OUT, KIRYU!" A male day class student yelled.

"Kiryu!"

Zero grabbed White lilys reins and leaped onto her back.

The horse slowly stopped its frantic bucking and lowered her head.

"It's all right.." Zero cooed to White lily and pulled her reins around to trot over to the fence.

Zero stroked White lily's mane. Behind Zero a group of dayclass boys chattered happily.

Yuki sprinted over to Zero.

"Sorry Zero! White Lily is quick-tempered, but she's never run away before." Yuki apologized giving

white lily a questioning look.

"I wonder why she suddenly ran off-"

"She probably sensed something she didn't like." Zero interjected.

-With Kaname and Ichijo in Kanames room-

"Well that surprised me. That horse is too sensitive." Ichijo giggled and closed the windows.

"As soon as I opened the window it kicked Yuki ad freaked out." Ichijo raised a hand to his nose

and sniffed.

"Do herbivores hate our smell that much? What do you think Kaname?" Ichijo turned towards Kaname.

"Even though we have today off you're still working, you never rest." Ichijo chuckled and fixed hi collar.

Kaname continued to write things down and closed his eyes.

"The senate is persistent in wanting reports." Kaname shrugged.

"Writing reports for those old men though you don't want to, you're different from me. I read too much manga,

and I'm sleepy during the day. Hehe." Ichijo pulled the blackout curtains shut.

"Anyways, Yuki is alright the horse only kicked her in the butt." Ichijo told Kaname.

"Oh.." Kaname muttered.

Ichijo gasped and put a hand over his mouth.

"No way! You must've been really worried about her. That was cold!" Ichijo mused sarcastically.

Kaname glared at Ichijo.

"Well, I'm off to read more manga." Ichijo waved and snuck away.

"Ichijo."

Ichijo warily looked back at Kaname and sighed.

"What would you like me to do Kaname?".

-In town with Yuki, Ui, and Zero-

"Mmm!~ It's been a while since we last came to town hasn't it Ui!" Yuki smiled stretching.

"It's a privilege for the headmaster to ask us to do an errand since leaving the school grounds is restricted." Yuki giggled.

"Well we are is adopted daughters, who else would he ask that he could trust?" Ui sarcastically replied with amusement glinting in her eyes.

Yuki puffed out her cheeks.

"Hush Ui! I know that."

Yuki turned around and pointed at Zero who was standing quietly next to Ui.

"Hey! Zero, you look bored! Right now we should be enjoying ourselves a little!" Yuki scolded.

Zero gave Yuki an un-amused look.

"There's nothing to enjoy."

Yuki latched onto a stolid faced Zero.

"WHAT?! Stop being such a kill joy and come on!" Yuki huffed angrily.

Ui laughed and grabbed onto Zeros free arm. "It's alright Zero! I'll help you have fun."

Zero blushed slightly.

"Your wording can be taken in different ways Ui.." Zero said embarrassed.

Ui's face turned red.

"Idiot!" Ui stuttered and ran ahead of them.

Yuki gave Zero a cheeky smile.

"I haven't seen you blush before Zero. I wonder-"

Zero slapped a hand over Yuki's mouth and smirked evilly.

"You wonder what?" Zero said creepily.

Yuki gave a playful squeak and ran off to Ui.

"Your scary mister!"

Zero plunked the heavy package over his shoulder as Yuki continued to read off the headmasters demands.

"Hm, the headmaster asked us to get..lets see..oh! He's cooking for us. Beef , Liver, Bok Choy...umm." Yuki continued to list off more things.

"There's more?" Zero grunted and shifted the items he held.

Ui was holding three rather large paper bags herself and was starting to get tired.

"Yuki I think we should return for those later. Zero looks like he'll pass out soon." Ui suggested hoping her sister would catch on.

"Just a little loner Ui, plus, Zero's strong he can take it!" Yuki chirped.

Yuki hopped over to a clothing stand as Ui sat down on the sidewalk ledge.

Ui didn't pay much attention as Yuki forced Zero to try shirt on, she was tired from walking and her heart was still fluttering from Zero.

They made their way over to a local caf and sat down in a booth as a waitress happily took their orders.

"God Yuki. How do you have this much energy? I can barely stand anymore. "Ui panted.

Yuki giggled and took a bite of her parfait.

"If you knew you would get tired then why did you come?" Yuki questioned.

Ui gave a quick glace at zero.

"I-I jus wanted to get out of the school. It gets boring ever once and a while." Ui lied.

"hmm" Yuki gave Ui a knowing look. "okay, if that's what you say. Zero, you eat something too. I'll treat you for carrying all that stuff."

"Ui wanted Tea what do you want?" Yuki offered.

"I wanted to eat Shio ramen." Zero said stiffly his eyes fixed on the table.

Yuki froze and pouted, whoopsie..

"Err. Well I love the Parfait here so.. Yori, Ui and I came here last time and they enjoyed it as well..." Yuki fumbled with her words as she took another

bite.

"You still can't go outside the gates alone? I thought you got over it." Zero said.

Ui sighed. Of course Yuki still couldn't, not after how traumatized she was.

"I can!" Yuki argued.

Ui rubbed her legs together. She was getting restless and could sit still any longer.

"Yuki..I need to use the restroom..." Ui announced.

Yuki and Zero stopped their fighting. Yuki gave Ui a sheepish smile.

"Oh gosh, Sorry sis!" Yuki moved out of the seat and help Ui up.

"I'll be right back.." Ui walked outdoors.

"Isn't the restroom inside?" Zero questioned. Yuki sighed and rested a hand on her chin.

"She must have just wanted air or something. Who knows. She's been in lala land since last night." Yuki told Zero.

Ui put a hand over her heart as she started breathing erratically.

'Why did I come..I knew I wouldn't make it..." Ui shrunk into a alley way as a group of local boys came closer to her spot.

"Crud." Ui whispered as the boys stopped in front of the alleyway.

Ui turned around and slowly made her way down the alley way.

The alley ways in town were know for their connections to the old part of town. So many people avoided them all together.

Ui had no choice as she cautiously held onto the rusted railing and made her way towards a abandoned open area.

"Snicker"

Ui whipped her head around in the direction of the voice.

"H-hello! Come out!" Ui backed up against a wall and took out the knife she carried in her skirt pocket.

Ui raised it in front of herself.

"Hehe.. My how brave.." the voice said.

Ui yelped and looked above her.

A young man with long sandy hair was hanging above her.

"I couldn't help but notice that your alone my dear." He giggled as he jumped down in front of her.

"St-stay back! I'm warning you!" Ui whimpered shakily.

"Awe, now don't be like that.-" He wrapped a arm around Ui wrist "I won't bite~" He cooed.

Ui sneered and stabbed his hand.

"YOU BITCH!" He screamed and shoved Ui to the floor hard.

Ui winced as her breath hitched.

"Hey! Asshat with the pretty hair!"

He turned around.

Ui sat up and looked over at what the man was distracted by.

"Hey there Ui! Need some help?" Sarah said as she positioned a nasty looking rifle.

"How dare you interrupt me!" The man screeched and ran at Sarah.

"Ui! Duck!" Sarah shouted.

Ui screamed and slumped to the ground as bullets rained in the air above her. When the bullets stopped Ui sat up, in front of her was

Sarah on top of dusty looking sand.

Sarah slung her rifle over her shoulder and ran over to Ui.

"Holy shit Ui! Why are you alone in the alleyways?!" Sarah scolded "What were you thinking! Your lucky I was assigned to this level E or-"

"Level E?" Ui questioned and grabbed Sarahs hand.

"Ya, level E.." Sarah hoisted Ui up and steadied her as she started to fall.

"Jeez you okay? Knees weak?" Sarah asked worried as she helped Ui.

"I don't think I've ever been that scared before. Well.." Ui looked at the floor. " I'm alright." Ui assured. " Can you help me back to the caf near here"

Sarah pulled Ui's arm over her shoulder and flinched as a spot of blood stained her uniform. "Are you hurt?" Sarah panicked. "This isn't the best place to bleed,

crap!" Sarah walked faster and pushed her way up the steps.

"Ah, Ui!" Yuki cried.

Ui looked up. Yuki, Zero, Ichijo, and Shiki stood in front of a pile of dust. Just like when Sarah killed the level E..whatever that is..

Yuki and Zero sprinted over to Ui as Yuki pulled Ui into a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank goodness your safe! As soon as we realized you were missing we started looking for you!" Yuki looked over Ui worriedly.

"I'm fine Sarah-" Ui looked back to point out Sarah but she was gone. "where'd she go?.." Ui questioned.

"What ever the case, I'm glad your safe." Yuki pulled away from Ui.

Zero sniffed the air slightly and winced.

"Ui, are you bleeding?" Zero asked

Ui looked down at her palms and grimaced.

"I must have landed on my hands when I fell." Ui sighed. Her palms stung as she poked them.

"You both are reckless.." Zero said and pulled of some bandages from his pocket.

"I started keeping them in my pocket after Yuki's little mishap." Zero told Ui as he wrapped her hands gently.

Ui blushed from the close contact and smiled softly.

"Come on Ui." Zero said to Ui "Lets go back to the school. I think all of us need to sit down now." 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

I don't own Vampire Knight or the plot line. I only own Cortland, Sarah, Ui.

"Dinner with the crosses"

A chilling purple mist swallowed the sleepy town near cross academy as a hunter shifted through the empty alleyways. His mission HAD been to expunge a level e that was roaming the streets, but when the hunter arrived all he could find was ashes. A large pile of his prey. That pissed him off, didn't the hunters know who's prey that was. Crouching down he moved his long hair and took a fist of glittering ash. "Who the hell?.." His eyebrows mushed together in confusion as it fell through his slim finger. Standing up he walked out of the alleyway and looked towards gates up a large hill. Cross academy.

-with the cross 'family'-

"My original creations! Liver with fried veggies, stewed green veg, with meat, minced fish. And many others! So, how is it? Nice?" Headmaster cross clicked his chopsticks together waiting for a praise. But it was clear no one was in the mood for talking as the silence continued. The headmaster gave a defeated look. "It's such a rare occasion for us to all eat together. I worked so hard to make these dishes! Mother is so sad." Cross sulked in his chair. Yuki made a unbelieving face as she whispered to zero and Ui."Even though he keeps saying my original creations, this is too good to be true." Zero agreed before his face twisted, rather annoyed. "Didn't I tell you not to count me as family!", "I think he made us the same thing last week as well.." Ui pointed out. The three continued to throw out comments as the headmaster picked himself up. He took a deep breath "Well at least you're all eating." After a while of blissful banter, cross finally asked a question that had been on his mind. . "Did something happen when you all went to the town today?" The three quickly silenced. "When you came back Yuki and Ui had gotten hurt.." Yuki thought back as the headmaster interrogated Ui. When they had been heading back to the dorm her curiosity had seeped through and she had asked ichijo. "Why did you help us? Who gave you authority to go off of campus?" Ichijo had looked over his shoulder at Yuki. "Why we took care of that vampire? If you want to know, come over to the moon dorm.". Yuki remembered she had hesitated "don't you want to know the detail?". Yuki stared wide eyes at the table "these injuries are.." Yuki looked over at zero and Ui as if she was asking them if she should tell cross. 'Zero and Ui look like they won't be telling headmaster.. So should I?' Yuki thought. "It was-" "oh yes! I almost forgot this!" Headmaster cross fumbled around in his pocket and he took out a small black pill box with a red rose on it. "You're almost finished those that you had, is that right?" Zero eyes the pill box. "Blood tablets." Zero stated once he saw Yuki look at them in confusion. Yuki's eyes widened. "Oh.."Yuki continued to eye the pill box more warily now but continued eating. Zero rolled his eyes. " don't be so creeped out,from now on this will become a daily thing." Zero pointed out before continuing to eat. "Zero you should be the one creeped out.." Ui thought. "Why are you wearing such expressions! Haha. Even though these tablets are for restraining blood thirst, it's actually similar to eating meals. That way zero doesn't try to suck blood! Haha." The headmaster waved it off as he continued laughing in the awkwardness. Ui and Yuki jolted in surprise as zero's chair scraped across the floor. "Shut up!" Zero glared menacingly at cross who had raised his arms in defense. "Calm down! You should think positively kiryu-kun!". Zero growled again. 'You should know better to say that headmaster.' Yuki thought and continued in her own thoughts 'because he knows all about zero. About zero.. About vampires.. From now on I would also like to know more.'. Ui gave Yuki a worried glance as she ate, Yuki haven't acted like this in a while. As the night drew on and the sound of snaps (probably the headmaster being hurt by zero!) echoed around the headmasters private living quarters, Ui had resided back to Sarah and her own dorm to settle down for the night. Right after dinner, Yuki and zero left in a big rush. "Yuki is probably headed off to see ichijo like he asked her too." Ui said to herself. It was late at night but as Ui changed into her town clothes she only had one thing in mind. Why was Sarah in town? Why did she help me? "I guess I can go ask her..".

This was a filler I guess. I'll update when I can but its not looking great... 


End file.
